Tokyo Ghoul: The Awakening
by Buttkuya
Summary: Haise Sasaki Is in a coma after his fight against the owl in the battle against the tsukiyama family, and in his a coma has a dream that feels more lifelike than any other, and leads Haise face to face with Ken Kaneki.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Tokyo Ghoul: The Awakening

Chapter one: The Dream

Shortly after the battle against the Tsukiyama family and his fight against the Owl, Haise Sasaki was rushed to the hospital for the injuries he had gotten from the fight, and was in critical condition.

Haise was currently in a coma, he lay there in a hospital bed in the quiet room, the only noise to be heard in the hall of that hospital was the heart monitor attached to Haise and the random chatter between two nurses walking by his room every so often. Walking up to one of the nurses is Urie, who was concerned for Haise, and did not want to lose another person he knew after the death of Shirazu. "How is he?" Urie asked the nurse. "He's is stable at the moment, but no telling of when his coma will end." the nurse said unconfidently as she looked at the ground. Urie put his hands in his pockets, turned around, and began to walk out of the hospital.

Haise in his coma, was about to have a dream, one that felt more realistic than any other.

Haise dreamt he had just finished a day of hard work and investigating for the CCG. He arrived to his house and when he got inside, threw his keys down onto his couch and took of his coat, then hung it up. He walked to the bathroom and opened his door that made a screeching noise as he opened it. Haise cringed at the sound and went to his sink turning on the water. Haise grabbed a hand towel and put it on the sink. He cupped his hand and grabbed water, then splashed his face to clean it. He looked back down at the sink and cupped his hand again splashing more water. He grabbed the towel and wiped his face off, but when he looked back up at the mirror he saw something that startled him, and he tripped and fell backward

There was a figure in the mirror. Haise was staring at Ken Kaneki.

"So, this is who inhabits my body. Someone such as yourself? How did a CCG investigator, who has no memories of his past, come to inhabit the body of a ghoul?" Kaneki said from the mirror. Haise stands up and looks afraid. "It's you..Ken Kaneki..The Eyepatch..What do you want from me?"

Kaneki says to him, "My body, it's time you regain your memories. Haise Sasaki is nothing but a lie, whether you want to face it or not, the choice is not yours." Kaneki begins to slowly walk out of the mirror and Haise runs towards the door. The door knob wont open and Haise begins to rapidly shake the door, as Kaneki approaches him Haise begins to slam his body against the door.

He gets the door open and falls to the ground, and the door closes behind him. Haise looks up and he's no longer in his house. In front of him is a long foggy hallway with the end not in sight. He turns around and the door is gone. Confused, He turns back around and continues going straight.

As he's walking he hears voices. "It's the eyepatch!" one of the voices echoed. "Kaneki always can always find a home here at Anteiku." said the second voice.

Haise comes to a stop as he see's a man in front of him. The man turns around facing Haise, and says "You were always the type to never harm anything, oh how you've changed. Now you hunt ghouls for the CCG." It was Yoshimura. Haise looked at him and said with a soft tone "Yoshimura.."

"Kaneki you better wake up before it's too late, and your body is consumed by the man called Haise Sasaki." After he finished speaking another figure appeared next to him, it was Touka, "Wake up Kaneki, do it for us. Free yourself of Haise."

Haise looked confused. He could remember Yoshimura, but he was having trouble figuring out who Touka was, but he knew she was important and was a part of Kaneki's memories. "How? Why? Why me? I just want to live a normal life!" Haise said. Touka looks at Haise then points past him. "You better hurry."

Walking towards him from the fog was Arima. Haise suddenly felt terrified of Arima. Touka and Yoshimura were gone when he turned around and a light formed at the end of the hallway. The end of it was finally revealed. Haise began to run, but as he did so the ending of the hallway began to get farther, and Arima only got closer. Arima swung his weapon and knocked Haise on the ground. "Why am i suddenly so afraid of you?" Haise said. Arima looked at Haise, and said "What a waste of an investigator." and swung one more time, but missed as Haise dodged it. He got up and began to run again and this time the light at the tunnel was close, and Haise passed through it.

Chapter Two: Kaneki Returns

Haise Sasaki is gone as Kaneki wakes up. His coma caused Haise to remember Kaneki, and find his way back to his memories.

Kaneki wakes up and see's he is in a hospital. He is aware of the fact he was once Haise Sasaki, but the reason why he is in the hospital is fuzzy to him.

He looks up at the TV in the hospital and sees a news report heading say, "The Rabbit ghoul and the last Fueguchi family member have been spotted and are being tracked down." Kaneki gasps and panics and unhooks the IV's from his body and all the wires. A nurse came in and tries to stop him, but Kaneki pushes the nurse and makes a run for it. He runs down the hall and the nurse calls for security. The guards chase him down the spiraling stairs, but Kaneki is too fast, and eventually makes it out of the hospital.

"The CCG main office is not to far from here, my mask is there, i kept it there after that one investigation I had to do with it." Kaneki thought to himself and began to run through the back alleyways of the city behind the hospital till he reached the main building.

He stood right before the main building and released his Kagune and smashed through the windows and doors with it. The alarm sounded, but the place seemed empty.

Arima was in one of the offices watching on surveillance, and turned his chair to one of his partners. He looked at him and said. "Handle Kaneki, he's come for his mask."

Kaneki found the desk his mask was in, but it was locked. He broke it open and grabbed his mask and quickly put it on.

"Hey Haise! Yknow after everything, there were always times I wanted to kick your ass! Oh my bad, i meant Kaneki. I visited you in the hospital, but i came for Haise, now that he's gone and Kaneki's back, i have no problem fighting you. Even though I was ordered to, I would of done it anyway." Urie was standing on the top of a set of stairs to Kaneki's right. Kaneki Cracked his fingers and stared at Urie, waiting for him to make a move.

To Be Continued!

Thank You to everyone who read this! Let me know if you would like me to continue this or not! I will also be doing bleach fanfics in the future!


	2. Chapter 2: Kaneki Retuns(Cont)

Chapter two: Kaneki Returns(Cont.)

Urie walks down the stairs slowly and kaneki turns towards his direction. Urie releases his Quinque and dragged it along the stairs as he walks down making a screeching noise. "I was always suspicious of you. You'd always get a little wild in our investigations, like that time with the Serpent, when you went all crazy." Said Urie. Kaneki clenches his fists and stands up. "That was not me, that was Haise, Haise is gone!" His voice was muffled through the mask.

Urie cracks his neck and launches himself towards kaneki. Kaneki releases his Kagune and blocks Uries swing. "You've got to be joking if this is all the legendary Ken Kaneki has got!" he swings again and connects with Kaneki sending him backwards, and blood splattering out. Kaneki lets out a cough as he hits the floor and he feels weak. Urie dealt a huge blow.

Outside it starts to rain, setting the mood to an even more dark and eerie fight. Kaneki is on the ground, still dazed from his last hit, and Urie slowly walks towards him and kneels next to the immobile Keneki. "Y'know I always wanted to be recognized in some way, but you always stole the show, now i'll be at the top, for killing you!" He raises his Quinque above his head and slams it into Kaneki's stomach, and he coughs out blood and lets out a huge scream.

Arima is in office still, watching on the cameras, amused and proud of Urie's victory. He sits back, adjusts his glasses and smirks, but then takes another look at the screen, and is startled by what he see's.

Urie took his Quinque out of kaneki and it was covered in blood. Kaneki screams again and rolls over onto his stomach and gets on his hands and knees. He starts to shake, and instantly releases his Kakuja. Urie takes a step back and is frightened at what he sees. "What the hell is that!" Urie says as he keeps walking back. The centipede like Kakuja stretches out and Kaneki's mask falls off due to his Kakuja mask replacing it temporarily.

Kaneki stands up and stretches his neck looking towards the ceiling, and cracks his middle and index finger, then looks at urie and charges at him. Urie tries to block but the strength of Kaneki's Kakuja breaks Urie's Quinque, and kaneki's Kakuja goes right through Urie's chest, ripping a hole right under Urie's heart, but Kaneki knows Urie could eventually recover from that, so he stands next to Urie and says "I've always wanted to kick your ass." and stabs sends his Kakuja through his chest one more time, taking away Uries life.

Arima sat at the desk watching blankly as Urie died.

Kaneki's Kakuja disappears and he goes to pick up his mask off the floor and puts it back on, and stares out the window of the building watching the rain and lighting.


End file.
